Wildflowers
by Rosawyn
Summary: Written in response to respitechristopher's "I Never" challenge. "She needed something new, something exciting, something completely different." Rated T for mildly suggestive stuff.


**A/N: The challenge given me for this story was to write a romantic Lavender/Pansy fic set during the spring of HBP in Lavender's pov and with Lavender as the aggressor. The idea of the "I Never" challenge is to write a story using a pairing you normally would never write, and write it in such a way that it would be approved of by those who are fans of the pairing. I guess it's up to fans of Lavender/Pansy to say if I have succeeded or not.**

**Wildflowers**

Lavender was sick to death of crying, tired of pining over a boy who clearly didn't care, had never cared. Who'd only enjoyed snogging her, and had even tired of that. He clearly didn't deserve her time or attention. He was too sickeningly ginger, too obviously Gryffindor, too embarrassingly dopey, too painfully boring. She needed something new, something exciting, something completely different.

When the answer came to her, it all made perfect sense. It could be dangerous, but she wasn't afraid; she was a Gryffindor after all. She suspected it would need to be a secret, and that just added to the thrill. Besides, she'd be doing the other girl a favour; for she was also obviously hung up on an unappreciative boy.

She wondered if she'd mind being called Pan-Pan. She doodled the name on her notebook, surrounded with little hearts and delicate flowers.

A chance meeting in an otherwise deserted corridor was the opportunity she'd craved. Pansy looked lost in thought. She looked sad. Lavender hoped to cheer her up.

"Hi!" She felt out of breath, but hoped she looked and sounded friendly. Pansy raised her eyes to look Lavender in the face. The hint of anger in those eyes made Lavender's pulse quicken. "I—uh, I don't think we've really ever talked, which is sort of odd since we've been in most of the same classes since first year. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I really like your hair; it's pretty."

Pansy's eyes widened then narrowed again. "Lavender Brown. Didn't you used to date Potter's dopey friend?"

"Yeah. Big mistake." She laughed, hoping she sounded carefree.

"What ever happened with that anyway?"

"He, uh, he didn't really care about me as much as I did about him. Maybe he didn't really care about me at all."

Lavender thought she saw a flicker of understanding in the other girl's eyes. "Yeah, I remember when you two broke it off, you cried for weeks. It was really pathetic."

Lavender managed what she hoped was a brave smile. "I'm over him now, though."

Pansy nodded. "I'd say you could do better, but there's not really much to choose from in Gryffindor is there?"

Lavender laughed. "I know, tell me about it! Most all of them worship the ground Potter walks on—it's sickening."

Pansy's grin was almost…conspiratorial? "Well anyway," she said a bit awkwardly, "I should get going."

"Right, see you around." She smiled back and Pansy as she walked away and Pansy smiled back.

The next chance she got, she stealthily slipped a small bouquet of purple pansies and lavender tied with a purple ribbon in Pansy's book bag along with a note that read, "Wildflowers grow well together."

She found a note in her book bag the next day: "Why would you want to be friends with me? –P.P."

She responded: "We might discover we have more in common than anyone would ever guess. –Your Wildflower"

The next note read: "You may be right; we do both have very pretty hair. –P.P."

Lavender's next note asked to meet in secret. Her heart pounded as she snuck as silently as she could though the corridors. Rounding a corner, she saw Pansy at the place they had agreed on. Her heart felt as though it leapt into her throat. She had half expected Pansy to not actually show up.

Grinning, she pulled Pansy into an alcove for greater privacy. "I brought you this," Pansy said and presented her with a sprig of lavender and a single purple pansy tied with a black ribbon.

"Oh! So beautiful!" Lavender grinned excitedly as she took the flowers and carefully affixed them to the lapel of her robe. "Thank you!"

Pansy looked at her expectantly. The way Pansy's hair framed her face made her look so cute, Lavender couldn't resist kissing her. She half expected the other girl to push her away, to curse, to storm off in disgust.

She heard Pansy's shocked gasp and felt her stiffen momentarily. Then Pansy's arms were around her, Pansy's fingers were threading though her hair, and Pansy was kissing her back with passion. And she realized she enjoyed kissing Pansy more than she had ever enjoyed kissing Ron.

**A/N: I am aware that pansies are not wildflowers but were originally bred from "Johnny-jump-up" or "Pied Heart's-Ease" and were first cultivated in their modern form in the early 1800s, but I do not expect Lavender to know this as I only suspected they were not wildflowers and found this information on Wikipedia. The title is sort of meant to be double meaning anyway, so to heck with science.**


End file.
